


Nothing's Changed

by LazySintastic13 (EmeraldWriter)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bara sans lamia, Childhood Sweethearts, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Growing Up, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Underfell Sans (Undertale), lamia universe, smol red lamia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21937456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldWriter/pseuds/LazySintastic13
Summary: Despite so many years they've known each other, nothing has changed.
Relationships: Kustard, Sans/Sans (Undertale), UT!Sans/UF!Sans
Comments: 8
Kudos: 115





	Nothing's Changed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silverryu25](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverryu25/gifts).



They met young, mere hatchlings in a nursery; new to the world. A small blood red corn snake that wriggled impatiently, screeching and hissing with aggressiveness unlike its brothers and sisters who were docile in the clutch. And a coluber constrictor foxii, who was the biggest in the clutch, sleeping peacefully, undisturbed by the noises surrounding it. Two clashing personalities … who would’ve thought that they’d become the best of friends. 

Young hatchlings lack the brighter colouration, and are mostly browns and greys. And on their juvenile stage, they could have greys, browns, reds. This was something innately known, and when reaching adulthood, that’s when the bright colouration of this species of snake becomes more evident. 

So Red was eager to look like his older brother, what with their bright red scales and black outlines. He looked so cool! Not to mention intimidating! Red wanted to be just like him. 

“But Red … I dun thwink you shu buwwy oders.” Sans worried over his friend, helping patch up the small scratches. 

“Hmph. Dey hat it comin!.” Red may be the smallest in the clutch, but he was one hell of a biter. Plus, if he didn’t fight back, the other lamias would just bully him. Rather he be the bully and assert dominance than be the bullied! 

Red hissed at the stinging pain of the disinfection, but didn’t lash out unlike the teachers who tried to bandage him. He only trusted Sans! 

At first, Red was admittedly intimidated by the larger snake and felt challenged. However, he came to learn that Sans wasn’t territorial and so pliant. When they first met, Red bullied Sans by taking pieces of his food away. Then by taking toys away. Red got scolded, but he saw that Sans wasn’t affected at all! It irked Red so much that he was hissing and his tail was whipping back and forth in frustration. 

Though, when Red took Sans’ pillow, it actually brought the smaller lamia into a panic in seeing actual tears. 

“You hwate me?” The large lamia was hiccuping and sniffling and Red felt actual guilt. It was the first time Red had ever apologized and returned the pillow. 

It wasn’t a surprise then that Red got into trouble with his older brother, and Sans’ as well. But to his surprise, Sans was there to defend him. “He not hwate me.” He said. 

Since then, Red took Sans under his tail as his precious friend. To Red, the large lamia was patient, likes to nap, and cared deeply for him. As such, Red put a lot of his trust in Sans, and would only calm, other than his older brother, around him. 

Sans in turn, admired Red’s energetic nature and bravery, and was more than happy to have him as a friend. He didn’t like to fight and preferred to be carefree. Lots of naps. But he was more than willing to go adventuring with Red. It was always a lot of fun. 

Back to finish patching Red up, Sans frowned. “Dun wike you gettin hwurt Red.” 

“I gotta be stwong, Sans! Hwav to potek you!” Red hissed lowly, remembering how the other lamias were picking on his friend. Mocking him for being so big and actually threw pebbles! Sans’ brother was furious, and so had been Red. They really deserved getting bitten! Hmph. 

Red’s tail was smacking the floor, and it stopped when it felt Sans’ tail wrap around it. Calming Red down. “M okay. Twenk you.” Red huffed, but if Sans was able to keep smiling like that, then it was mission accomplished. “Can we sweep?” 

“Agwen?” 

“Pwease?” 

Red rolled his eyes, but nevertheless, obliged. 

When the brothers found them, they were in the far corner of the room. Tails curled around each other, cuddled in a comfortable embrace; the two lamias fast asleep. It wasn’t farfetch to describe the two as inseparable. 

* * *

“Red…” 

“Those fuckers had it comin’ Sans!” 

Even though they’ve grown—now juveniles—nothing seemed to have changed. Sans sighed as he padded the cotton on the scratched bone, ignoring the wincing. “Your brother’s gonna get mad at you if you get called to the principal’s office again.” 

Red groaned. “Dun remind me. Bro can scold like armageddon.” 

They attended the same school, all to high school. And they are now in their second years. 

Both of their scales were also a similar colouration of red. Still faded but it made Sans feel closer to his friend. Red liked the colour since their hatchling stage. 

It was also where Sans was thinking beyond just friends too, and there was only shame that came with that. Because he didn’t want to ruin their friendship. Still, he was starting to think that Red was really cute (and maybe he's always had) … He’d get punched in the face if he ever said that. “Turn around.” 

Red did so, grunting. Despite his aggressive nature that stuck since young, it was hard to call him a delinquent. Both he and Sans were honour roll students, and they were good students in classes. Outside of that; however, was a whole different ball game. 

Red was strong for his small physique due to constant fights. He built a reputation for himself that his classmates were now wary of him. Heh. Good. He didn’t need to be approached only to know that he was going to be harrassed because of his size. 

And … he didn’t want to be friends with people who’d make fun of Sans. 

Sans was still docile and calm as ever. He was also a big guy, so people tend to feel intimidated by just his mere existence and antagonize him. But Sans wasn’t one to retaliate, taking the brunt of callouts and harassments in their first year. As if Red would just stand by and let it happen. So he took a stand, and was always by Sans’ side as much as possible. Remaining as inseparable as they could be. 

Just … damnit. Red wanted to scratch his head. Why did the guy grow up to be … just … so fucking cute?? 

Gentle, sweet, smart, and caring, it surprised Red by a fuckton why Sans was getting bullied in the first place. But starting the second year, that all mostly settled down, and people were starting to see how amazing Sans was. Which was … good. But also not good. Red inwardly growled. Oddly territorial of his friend. 

Though Red tried to hide it, his tail was just as expressive and curled around Sans’ own. The large lamia’s cheeks heated up, a crooked quivering smile etched on his face. So cute, he thought. And how he was going to get punched so hard one of these days. 

* * *

“Done yet?” Red was leaning on a shelf, waiting for Sans to finish up. 

“Almost! It’s just hard to choose. This movie is about …” and Red zoned him out. 

Sans was really fascinated with sci-fi and action movies. Things dealing with animation and their movements always captured his attention. Books would go here as well. Red remembered Sans almost passing out when he went to the national library. How his eye lights would turn stars, seeming to sparkle and brighten like one. It was adorable … but Sans also tends to geek out by droning on and on about the director, the reviews, the plot, (and holy crap, did they even need to watch it then?) and take super fucking long. Red’s boredom skyrocketed each time. 

Still, as long as his friend was happy, it was fine. 

It was his reason for joining the movie and writing club with Sans after all. The look of surprise was also worth it. Did he really want to join? Of course. 

Red hadn’t told Sans of his career choice, but he wanted to surprise him when the time came. For now, he told Sans he’d be an architect like his older brother. Which, in truth, his back up plan. So it wasn’t as if Red wasn’t thinking of the distant future. They were going to graduate in two years after all. 

In Sans’ case, he wanted to be a novelist. He was good in the sciences, which was always recommended for him time and time again, but it just … Sans recalled a time where Red wouldn’t stop talking about this book he liked, and even had the whole collection set of that one author. Was it bad that he wanted to compete? The feeling he was having for Red was only growing and not going away. Especially when his best friend joined the clubs he was in to stay with him. If that wasn’t pulling his heartstrings, then he didn’t know what else. More than that, Red always tagged along even though he’d just get bored. To make it up to him, Sans would treat Red to some hot dogs. They both loved the cheap delicacy with their favourite condiments slathered on it. 

“Okay. This and this.” 

“Fucking finally.”

“Heh. Thanks for waitin, Red.” 

Red looked away when he saw Sans’ tail end wagged back and forth. That happy? Fucking adorable. “You owe me a hot dog so we’re even.” 

* * *

The years seem to pass in a blink of an eye, and they were both suddenly graduating. 

They did practically everything together. And were always there for each other. Even the one time he got into a fight for the first time. Sans remembered seeing Red so excited, laughing and enjoying a good smackdown at some punks as he fought beside him. A couple of best friends showed them what was up. They got into so much trouble too, and were both bruised and bandaged. Couple of teenagers being wild. 

Sweet, fun, and unforgettable memories. It made Sans a little sad that they would all end today. Today of all days. 

“You’re gonna be leavin’ right.” 

Sans looked to Red who sat beside him. “... Yeah.” He was moving to a different country. His brother’s job as a businessman, managing several companies required that they go. Usually, it would just be short business trips, but his time was a complete move. 

Even though Sans understood, he fought with his brother hard that night. And he slept over at Red’s place to cool down. Red didn’t ask him anything, and simply pulled him into an embrace. Allowing Sans to break down in sobs and hiccups. He didn’t want to go. He didn’t want to leave Red behind. 

And Red called him stupid. 

“Ya ain’t leavin me behind.” 

“But—”

“Yer just goin to a different place. Nothing’s gonna change.”

“It’s a big change.” 

“I mean, we can still call each other. Video call even. Text each other. Heck, if we’re gonna go beyond, fuckin’ mail letters to each other.” Red smiled at the small chuckle. “It’s just ‘nother place.” He caressed Sans’ back. Which was more difficult than you think. “New sights, new school, new people. But we’ll always be the best of friends. We stay in touch, and it’ll feel like we’ve always been together. Plus! We’re becoming adults. You’re gonna be a writer. And imma be somethin.” “Architect.” “And if anythin’! Isn’t it kinda excitin that the next time we see each other, we’ll be just that?” 

Red spoke so confidently that Sans was being filled with hope. Yeah, it didn’t sound so bad when put like that. 

“It’s not like we ain’t gonna see each other forever. When ya got the money, you visit me. Or I visit you. Get?”

“Hehe …” Sans sniffled. “Got it.”

“Good.” 

Sans reconciled with his brother the next day, and now they were going to be off in a few hours after having just graduated. 

“... What, no goodbye kiss? Figures I’ll have to do it.” 

Sans choked on saliva as his face flushed with colour. “R-Red?!” 

Red rolled his eyes, smirking. “Aw c’mon. Yer still shy?” 

He was. And can you blame him? 

The first time Red flirted with him was the most terrifying day of his life. Sans almost got a heart attack. And he swore he was going to be sent to a hospital after they shared their first kiss. 

Red was still as aggressive even with his advances, leaving Sans cornered and unable to resist. He couldn’t get over how lucky he was to have his feelings reciprocated and that they were actually dating now. He still wasn’t used to being openly affectionate as Red is, but he was getting there. He wanted to be an amazing partner for Red as the latter had always been for him. 

Sans took the initiative this time to lean in for a kiss. To which Red chuckled in seeing the still coloured face, and met it halfway. 

“See, was that so bad?”

“It’s bad.” 

“Just means ya need to kiss me more to get better.” 

“Red?!”

“Pfft-ahahahaha!” 

A lot, and yet at the same time, nothing has changed. 

* * *

Red was looking forward to today. He marked it in his calendar and he finished his work beforehand so he could focus on getting his partner settled in. 

Many things have happened. Getting a degree in architecture and film production, he dabbled in the works of screenwriting, directing, and architectural design for buildings. His building experiences allowed him to finally create movies that became box office films, landing in the top grossing list. 

Fame and fortune was there, but all he cared about was having Sans watch the movies he made and enjoy them. He wouldn’t have done it if it weren’t for making his partner happy. 

And he wasn’t going to fanboy or anything, but could he just say that he was proud of his book collection? The moment he managed to get Sans to reveal his pen name, Red went crazy in finding all the books his mate wrote. And there were a lot. And he read them all. And he was a fan. He couldn’t stop reading them again and again. The characters were alive. The scene was emotional and felt as if you were really there.

Above all, he could tell how much Sans was enjoying himself in pouring all of his skill in creating such a masterpiece. The lamia would complain about deadlines, but when it really came to it, Sans was doing just fine. To Red’s relief. The initial rejections were a difficult hurdle for both of them. And it even made their relationship falter with the stress and depressive feelings. 

And it was Sans who took the initiative. 

Ragged and tired with dark circles under his sockets from the lack of sleep. Sans’ deep voice, hoarse from fatigue, tugged at Red’s soul. “I love you, Red.” The sincere and raw emotion brought warmth and filled his sockets with tears. “You’ve always encouraged me. New place, new people, but we’ll always have each other … We’re inseparable, right?” 

“Y-Yeah.” Damnit. He wasn’t one to cry but here was. 

Sans chuckled, and if that wasn’t the most endearing expression he was sporting, Red didn’t know what was. “We’ll get through this. It’s only tough and rough right now, because we’re still learning. But we’ll show em up, right?”

“Come out n-number one.” Red grinned, making Sans smile back. 

“Yeah. It’s just another one of your fights.”

“Hey, I grew out of that!” There was a song now playing on Sans’ side. 

_‘This is my fight song.’_

“Oh my god.” 

“Take back my life song~” Sans was singing. 

“Prove I'm alright soooong~” And damnit, Red wasn’t going to be left behind. 

“My power's turned on.” 

“Starting right now I'll be strong.”

“I'll play my fight soooong~” 

“And I don't really care if nobody else, belieeeeves~”

“Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me~” 

They were an amazing duet, in Red’s opinion. And that’s all that fuckin’ mattered. “That was cheesy.” 

“You joined in.” 

“Naturally.” 

“Heh … We can do this, Red.”

“Damn right we can. I didn’t sing along for nothing.” If Red wasn’t in love now, then he fell in love again with his best friend laughing on the other side of the screen. Fucking adorable. 

And look at them now. They did it. 

Red was residing in a quiet neighborhood area in Vos Agels. And Sans was coming to live with him. 

They’ve been preparing for years for this reunion. 

It was finally happening. 

_Ding dong!_

Red rushed to the door and immediately opened it. Seeing his mate’s face, he leapt and wrapped around his partner. “Sans! You’re here!” 

Sans chuckled, embracing his lover as he fitted through the door. He was a really large lamia now that he hit adulthood. His scales had lost its red colouration and was now a vibrant blue, spanning 198 centimetres. He used to be sad when his scales weren’t red anymore, but his lover told him otherwise, calling it beautiful. Red in turn, was his complete contrast. Blood red coloured scales, with the tail wrapped around him, most of 76 centimetres. “Missed you, babe.” He brought Red up for a much deserved kiss. Becoming more and more passionate the longer they stayed wrapped in each other’s embrace. 

“Wow~ Aggressive.” Red panted, a challenging smile on his face. 

“Must’ve gotten it from you.” Sans went to a chaste kiss this time, and didn’t bother to have Red untangled from him when he moved to the bedroom. 

They had a lot of making up to do.

* * *

“Sans.” 

“Just a bit more, hun. I’m so close.”

Red’s brow twitched. “Ya said 20 minutes ago.” 

“Uhh…”

“It’s 2 in the mornin.”

“Oh?” Sans looked at the time on his laptop. “Oh.” 

“Yeah. Oh. Now c’mon ya big oaf.” Red grabbed onto Sans’ shoulder, attempting to drag him. Sans wouldn’t be moved but followed Red to the bed with a sigh. 

“I was so close.” 

“Close to overworking, again.” 

“But—”

“I know. Ya might not get the flow again tomorrow, but ya need yer damn sleep.”

“... Yes, dear.” To be fair, Red did let him write a bit more, but it really wasn’t close to being done if he still needed 20 minutes. Sans conceded, and wrote points on a sticky note before he snuggled on the bed with his mate. 

Red gingerly took off Sans’ glasses and placed it on the table. 

“Oh, oops. Sorry.” 

“S’fine. Go to sleep.” 

“Heh.” Sans was going to kiss Red’s forehead, but the latter expected that and tilted his head up for their mouths to meet. Red was so damn amazing. “I love you so much.”

“Love you more. And no! We’re not gonna do this again. Go to sleep!” 

“Hehe. Okay.” 

Even after so many years, with the glint of metals rings shining under the soft glow of the moonlight, their love for each other hasn’t changed. 

And now … 

“Mama. Papa.” The door creaked open, and three heads popped in.

“Oi, thought you were all in bed.”

“Wanna sweep with you!” “Sshleep!” “Can we?” 

The couple chuckled, and made room. “Come here kiddos.” 

“Yay!” Their eldest girl rushed in while their second was carrying their youngest. All three slithering in between their parents. 

Sans covered all of them in the blanket. The giggling of their little ones warming the couple's hearts. “Now sleep. You’re all just like your papa.”

“Heh. Guilty.”

“Guilty!” “Gwilty!” “T!” 

… there was only a lot more love to go around. 


End file.
